London Bridge is Falling Down
by RumoredxNights
Summary: On his quest to find a special ring for his master, Drocell happens upon a lonely Marionette who brings out an emotion he doesn't understand. Summary is bad, story is better.


**A/N: Just something I wrote on a whim. My other stories are on a slight hiatus until I can get the time and energy to write more. So until then I may upload a few one shots I've been working on. Though hopefully this hiatus won't last long, so please bear with me for a bit. I have not given up on them. Just school is in the way. Also I realize this could have been much better, but I'm proud of it. Rate&Review, please.**

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down. My fair lady."_

A soft, angelic voice rang out into the darkness, accompanying the haunting melody of a music box. The streets were dark and most of the cities inhabitants had turned in for the night. Puffy, gray clouds had rolled in as the sky began to darken into night. The fresh, crisp scent hung in the air, dancing along the wind. It was a melancholy night, but it was still fairly young.

The music continued as the young woman continued to dance along the street, serenading the sullen streets. Footsteps were heard a distance away as the melody continued. A young man was walking the streets that night, his continuous search unhindered by the coming nightfall or snow. He followed the sweet voice, seemingly unconsciously drawn to it. He continued turning the handle on the organ grinder in hopes of drawing the owner out into the streets.

Stoic amethyst eyes scanned the area, subtly. A flash of blue entered his peripheral and he paused, hand continuing to turn the handle. The figure twirled around in circles, arms out at the sides. She was small and petite, but decently filled out in the right places. Long, honey colored tresses fanned around her. Moonlight illuminated her fair skin, giving it a warm glow.

She spun on one foot like a well practiced primadonna ballerina. Her arms tucked in from their out stretched position when she spun off her planted foot. He continued to play, pleased to find the source of the enchanting voice. Soon the song finished and her twirling slowed and with a graceful sweep of her raised leg across the ground, she bowed. Fair skinned eyelids slid open to reveal large, luminescent pale blue eyes.

Straightening up, abruptly as if pulled by unseen strings, she glanced at him, curiously. Her features were soft and graceful, her hair framing a heart shaped face, bangs swept off to the side. Her hair reached her shoulder blades and appeared silky and smooth to the touch.

The male mechanically lowered his arms to his sides and bent forward, small clicking sounds erupting from the joints. A hand raised and pulled the top hat from his head, revealing messy orange hair, bangs falling just above deep, plum colored eyes with red markings on the eyelids.

The female shifted into a curtsy, fluidly. The movement much smoother than before. She raised again, her wavy tresses resting on her petite shoulders and cascading down her back like a river of honey. Her head tilted almost limply to the right. "Hello." She greeted, her voice light and soft, but loud enough to make out.

The male rose mechanically to stand straight again, mimicking the head tilt. "Hello, My Lady." He replied, simply. The girl then advanced toward him, her movement light and timid, feet barely touching the ground. She appeared to be walking on air as light as her feet touched the ground. She wore a pair of silver ballerina flats, the ties extending up to her knees. She wore a pale blue dress, the skirt reaching her knees. The bodice was a corset with silver ribbons that matched her shoes. Around her neck was a silver ribbon as well, tied with a delicate bow on the side.

A white lily was pinned in her hair, causing the strands on the left side to be tucked behind her ear, baring a flash of skin on the long, elegant neck. She paused beside him, eying him with wide, entrancing crystal blue eyes. "My name is Aurelia. Who are you." She asked, timidly. The male watched her, carefully. He repeated the name, testing it. It was a unique and beautiful name. Suiting to such a mysterious beauty.

"I am Drocell Keinz. Puppeteer." He replied, mechanically. Aurelia glanced at the music box, reaching out and placing a hand on it. "Master used to sing this song to me every night." she mused, her eyes darkening in thought. He could see sorrow in her eyes and something ached in him. He understood it as sorrow. "Come with me, Aurelia." He replied, placing a hand on the handle of the organ grinder.

Her eyes seemed to come back to life at the movement. "Where?" She asked, quietly. Drocell's eyes lowered in an almost fond expression. He began to turn the crank and the music began again. "To my master." He answered, walking passed her, continuing to play the haunting melody.

Aurelia followed after him, spinning like the ballerina she was and singing along. Drocell wandered further down the street, continuing his search for the ring. They wandered through the night, only pausing when Drocell spotted a man on a bridge.

Aurelia watched as Drocell used strings to severe the man's hand and retrieve a ring, only to have it follow the man over the edge of the bridge. Aurelia wasn't sure how to take what just happened. Her eyes shifted to the pool of blood in the snow. She simply stared at it, only looking up when Drocell continued moving.

She looked over the edge of the bridge at the water, before following Drocell. Soon they arrived in a building that resembled a doll shop. Dolls lined the shelves on the wall in various styles. She looked over each one, momentarily forgetting Drocell's presence.

"And I think to myself, why is a young woman out there all alone?" He mumbled to himself as he wandered the shop, checking on the dolls. Aurelia glanced up at him. "I have nowhere to go." She replied, quietly. Drocell moved closer to her, straightening a blonde porcelain doll in a pink dress and white bonnet. Her hair styled in ringlet ponytails and her eyes bright green. "Such beauty should not be without a home. Master will take you in." He answered with finality.

Aurelia watched him, carefully. She wasn't so sure about him, but didn't question it. She watched the dolls, eying a young brunette doll with big brown eyes and dressed in red. She tilted her head at the doll, then glanced up at Drocell, who was now much closer to her. She looked up into dark plum eyes, not sure what to do.

Drocell simply leaned in closer and without thinking, pressed his lips to hers in a soft, simple kiss. Aurelia's eyes widened at the contact, but leaned into it anyway. Drocell then pulled away and bowed. "I must go. Stay here." He ordered, calmly. Aurelia nodded, hesitantly. She watched him leave and moved to a chair to wait.

She looked around the shop, eyes drifting back to the doll in red. She stood, crossing the room, fluidly. She picked up the porcelain doll and returned to her seat. She stared into soulless brown eyes, curiously. She began to think of her master, a man in his thirties who was always seen in a clean, pressed suit. A woman with a charming smile and long curly hair. Then there was the daughter, dark brown hair and bright, lively chocolate brown eyes. That was her master. She felt a pull at her lips, realizing she was smiling in fond memory of the family that left her behind.

Shaking it off, she set the doll aside and rose from her chair. She wanted to find Drocell, she felt comfortable in his presence. Being alone was making memories come to her. She didn't like it. They left her and she would start her own life. She stepped out of the shop into the bitter cold. She could barely feel it on her skin as she moved through the streets. She retraced her steps and soon came upon a barren forest, all trees leafless and dark. There was a castle not far and something drew her to it.

She could just barely make out the sound of music. The muffled melody of a song she knew so well. Drocell was there, she knew it. Without thinking, she began to dance, moving toward the castle. Her soft, angelic voice lifted into the wind, carrying the words to said melody. Comfort washed over her, knowing Drocell was near and she was safe. She had been alone for so long with no sense of comfort or companionship. The events of earlier washed from her memory as she lost herself in the song.

Inside the castle Drocell was facing his own problems. He was trying to hold off that boy and his butler. He sent his precious dolls after them, but nothing seemed to work. He watched on emotionlessly as his dolls were taken down. All for the girl who he deemed to be perfect. Though something in him willed him to turn away from that little girl. She was no longer needed, though it was master's orders and she possessed the ring.

In the distance he could just barely make out the sound of singing. Soft and gentle and simply hypnotizing. He had diverted his attention for a single moment before snapping to attention at his attacker. He caught in the incoming ax, effortlessly. Though something didn't feel right. What humans called regret filled his chest cavity His eyes widened as all movement left his limbs, a numbing sensation came over him.

He fell limply from the upper inside balcony and collided with the ground, silent and unmoving. The attackers left him where he lay to continue their mission. Outside the castle time had seemed to stop. The beautiful voice fell silent, abruptly. The air felt still and colder than normal. Aurelia's azure gaze widened in uncertainty. What happened to the music, something didn't feel right.

Alarmed, Aurelia took off for the castle, using her instincts to locate Drocell. He was the key to figuring out what would happen. She found him in the middle of the room, limp and lifeless. She paused in shock. Pale pink lips parted in awe at the sight. She swept across the room, gracefully and fell to her knees beside the man who took her in.

"Drocell? Drocell, can you hear me? What happened?" She asked, calmly. Her voice still soft and timid, no sign of the fear she felt deep down. Her face remained stoic, her eyes giving off every emotion. The orange haired puppet never moved. "Drocell, I'm scared." She said after a moment, an unsteady edge to her tone. She stayed near the body, unsure of how to react. She knew nothing of death, only abandonment. Such a familiar feeling that she hoped to never feel again.

As if the strings that held her up had been clipped, she fell limply across the male, laying across his torso, eyes unblinking but swimming with emotion. They darkened as a million thoughts raced through her head. She was reliving her past, she was meant to be on her own. "Just like master." She mumbled, sullenly. Her tone had lost it's uncertainty and dread, it was now simply low and hollow.

"And I think to myself, why would she follow me?" A familiar voice piped up a moment later. Aurelia didn't move, waiting to see if she had imagined it. "I told her to stay behind. I do not understand." He mused to himself, light coming back to his eyes. He glanced down, watching the feminine form on his stomach, steadily. "Drocell?" A timid voice spoke up as the form lifted just slightly, hands on his chest.

Pale blue orbs turned to him with a small gleam of what he could only understand as fear and one other emotion. "And I thought to myself, I must be dreaming." He said, robotically. Aurelia watched him for a moment, eyes softening. She had only known him a day and she felt as if she belonged. A feeling she hadn't felt in years. She leaned forward, studying the wound on his head. "Master's wishes." He said, calmly. Aurelia looked on as he rose to sit up straight. She could hear the clicks in his waist as he rose. She shifted to her feet as Drocell rose as well.

Drocell looked on with hollow eyes. Aurelia looked up at him, timidly. She then parted her lips and her beautiful voice rose again. "London bridge is falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, My fair lady." She sang out as if she was built just for that. Drocell moved forward, Aurelia not far behind him. He was entranced by her voice and encouraged her to keep singing.

They arrived back at the doll shop later that night. Drocell had taken Aurelia to his master and she was welcomed into the home. Drocell had spent most of his time at the doll shop so she stayed with him, following him everywhere.

They remained together years down the road, neither aging as if time didn't exist for them. Drocell continued his work for their master. Though his focus had always remained on his beautiful marionette, Aurelia.


End file.
